A Kissable Concept
by Moon Prynces
Summary: While Ash and Misty sit there eating away at the Hershey Kisses, Misty ponders... "What's the big deal with a kiss anyway?" she asks, looking down at the little chocolate between her fingers. Someone needs to tell her...or show her. Pokeshipping.


10-2-07

2am

Summary–While Ash and Misty sit there eating away at the Hershey Kisses, Misty ponders... "What's the big deal with a kiss anyway?" she asks, looking down at the little chocolate between her fingers. Someone needs to tell her...or show her. Pokeshipping.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Pokémon, which to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–A Kissable Concept**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

With the sun shining, winds breezily blowing past and warm ocean water crashing around two people sat quietly on the docks. The girl, with unusually vibrant hair, sat on one of the many pillars along the small dock while her companion, a boy with dark hair normally hidden under a cap that was now beside him, sat directly on the wooden platform with legs dangling off the side.

Between the two lay a plastic bag with its contents strewn around carelessly.

"Nice day," Misty commented at last, popping something into her mouth.

Ash only seemed mildly interested in conversation and his response showed as much. "Mm..."

The girl glanced around carefully. "I hope Brock, Max and May are doing alright back at the Pokémon center," she worried, grabbing something from the floor wrapped in foil.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're doing great. Brock's hitting on Nurse Joy and Max is trying to contain him like you used to," he joked with a laugh. And continuing he noticed Misty's questioning gaze. "And I'm sure there's _somebody_ there to entertain May," he smirked knowingly. The redhead stared at her friend with the tip of her pointer finger in mouth.

After traveling around for so many years and having not been with him for his last journey, Misty was amazed to find an actual fourteen year old boy before her instead of the trouble-causing, dense and naïve ten year old she'd first met.

"What do you mean?" she still asked suspiciously, leaning a bit closer.

Ash just shook his head and propped up a leg, resting his arm on it before turning to her with a look. "Remember that green-haired kid that May would see at Pokémon Contests?" he asked in a whisper, leaning forward as well.

"Yeah," she nodded, waiting for him to continue.

Which he never did. Ash just withdrew and went back to staring out at the sea and eating.

"Ash!" she screeched indignantly.

"What? You didn't figure it out?" he questioned, giving her a look.

Misty just huffed and turned away again. "Of course. I just wanted to know what you were thinking exactly..."

"Mmhmm," he said, feeling around with a hand until he grabbed something. And it most certainly was not a foil covered drop of chocolate.

The dark-haired youth looked down to see his hand on top of another, one with peach colored skin – that led to an arm, which led to a body, and then the face of his best friend who sat their looking at him questioningly.

"I'm not a kiss, you know," Misty said, removing her hand and picking up the said item, a Hershey's Kiss, and threw it at him.

It hit him on the head with only a light tap before descending elsewhere. Ash dove forward, almost losing balance but sighed in relief a second later.

"Hey, you could've dropped that into the water!" he said with a playful glare, the small item in the palm of his hand.

"And I'm sure you would've gone into the water after it," she replied with a knowing smile, crossing one leg over the other and bouncing it up and down.

A moment of silence prevailed as the two found themselves with nothing to say. It was one of those rare times when Ash was without Pikachu – which is to say Thelma but no Louise. Misty was at odds because it _had_ been over six months since she'd last seen him, and Ash wasn't as comfortable as he thought he'd be without the usual noise and chaos.

So they opted for more silence until one of them came up with something interesting to say.

Misty picked up one of the little chocolates and after unwrapping it, stared at the confection. "I don't get why it's called a kiss. Kisses aren't that sweet or yummy or anything," she commented, scrunching up her nose a little before popping it into her mouth.

At the sound of her voice, Ash's eyes slid to the corners, and then his head turned fully to stare at her – at first just because she started speaking, and then because of the words coming from her mouth.

"What?" she asked, catching his look and licking the corner of her lips where she was sure she'd accidentally smeared melted chocolate.

"What are you talking about?" he asked incredulously.

She glanced at the ground. "You mean the kiss thing?"

Ash rolled his eyes. "No, the other thing," he responded – to which she scoffed indignantly again.

"Well, I'm sorry your opinion and mine don't coincide," she replied a little agitatedly.

He just shook his head. "You know, maybe you feel that way because you haven't done it right." Quick to diffuse any argument she would've started, he went on. "Or maybe the people..." he trailed off, letting her get the idea on her own.

No longer looking for a fight, but trying to understand something, Misty cocked her head to the side while looking at him. "So...you're saying I've just had bad experiences with kisses then? Is that it?" And this time, before he could answer, she smirked and continued. "And what, you're the expert here?"

Ash's mouth, which had opened, now closed again. He stared blankly. "That's not what I said."

"Oh, so then you've had spectacular experiences with kissing is what you meant?" she said again, still with that look on her face.

"No..." he mumbled, a little unsure of himself. "Actually, I'd say I hardly remember any of them after a while. In fact, maybe I forget how to kiss sometimes. But it's like riding a bike," Ash laughed to himself, hoping to take her mind off of the topic.

"So then tell me what you _do_ remember," she said in an even tone, suddenly entering uncomfortable territory. Despite the two being "best friends" they hardly spent time sharing the most intimate details of their short lives with one another. "How many people have you kissed?" Misty asked, looking at him with a relatively calm expression.

Ash had stopped laughing long ago. He only stared at her. Before a chocolate went into her mouth and he was forced to try and answer the question, if the munch he'd heard the candy endure was any form of inclination.

He looked up briefly in thought. "Uh...I guess about, three?"

"That sounds like a question. Is that your final answer?" she asked again, her leg bobbing as it rested on the other.

The boy felt like he was on a game show with the stakes so high it was like he was putting his mother's life in danger. "Er, yeah. Three people. Unless someone's been kissing me in my sleep or something," he replied, breaking out another smile.

"Yeah, cuz we all know you sleep like a rock sometimes," Misty replied, smiling as well. But then she was back to business. "Do I know any of these...people?"

Something hit him. "Hey! I only like _girls_ in that way, so you can stop with the suggestive language there!"

She could hardly suppress the chuckle. "Alright, sorry then. I just don't want to assume things."

"Sure, sure." Ash shifted so that instead of his previous lounging arrangement, he now rested his back against the next nearest pillar and faced Misty directly. "And no. You don't know any of them." He paused, just as she was gathering her own thoughts. "What about you?"

Misty waved a hand dismissively. "You know, people, whatever."

Ash stared at her. "Is that your final answer?" he shot back mockingly.

She didn't look at him for a minute. He caught on and was suddenly gaping.

"What have you been doing?" he asked in disbelief.

"Hey, I had time to...do things while waiting out my sentence at the gym," she said defensively. "And besides, it's not like whoever I kissed meant much, since as you say I must have picked the wrong people or something."

Ash was still looking at her unsurely. "So I'm guessing...what, like ten?"

"Eh..." she made a sound. "Yeah, around there." At his commanding look she complied. "A dozen, more like..."

Shocked, he exclaimed. "Misty! You weren't even there that long!"

"Yes I was! Almost a year! The last time I caught up with you guys was for a few days before going back to Cerulean." She tried to argue. "It's not like there's some rule about it," she said, resisting the urge to fold her arms for fear of losing balance and falling off the pillar.

He was suddenly counting to himself under his breath. Finally, "Wow, has it really been that long?"

Both now caught up in mulling over this thought almost completely forgot about the previous topic. Until one of them brought it up again.

"So… How do you know how great a kiss can be? You've only kissed three people – girls, I mean," Misty said, turning to him with a slight grin.

Ash looked up at her, removing his hand from his chin. He blinked. "I guess...it doesn't always have to do with the number of people you've kissed. Maybe it's the connection you have with the person." He tried to think of something better to explain his point.

Misty looked at him, blinking herself. Then pulled back. "I still don't get it. I mean, it's something physical, yes. And there are other things that are...physical that we _know_ are nice to feel."

The boy luckily prevented himself from blushing. "You mean sex," he stated. She just nodded. He thought this over now. "Well, yeah we agree that _that's_ something that's obviously...pleasurable. But isn't it also true, in a lot of cases, that people like sex more when it's with someone they have a connection with, like chemistry or whatever? So it still boils down more to your feelings about the other person, doesn't it?"

The redhead stared, not believing this was actually Ash Ketchum. She turned to stare off into the ocean, the bag between them nearly empty and forgotten. "That's pretty deep...for you."

Ash nodded to himself, still looking at his friend, seeing as he was facing her now. A moment of silence passed. "So..."

Misty glanced at him out the corner of her eye. Then she bent down and scooped up one of the few remaining candies. "Yeah. We should probably get back to the center...but I don't think I want to leave," she sighed, turning back to the ocean as the foil was peeled off. "Even after being in a gym devoted to water and water pokémon, it's just nothing compared to this." She moved the chocolate to her lips, but paused to say something else, the smooth and curved candy pinched delicately between two fingers. "And you know, maybe what you said was true. Maybe I just haven't kissed the right people. Thinking back, I suppose they were all kind of..." She shrugged before opening her mouth again, this time to throw the chocolate inside carelessly.

Except she missed. Or maybe she didn't. But then, how would she know since someone had covered her oral cavity...with their own.

Ash, with reflexes quick enough to _try_ and get himself out of trouble, had jumped to his feet. He immediately leaned forward to place his lips on hers, but remembering she was barely balanced on the pillar, he placed his left hand on her back where the small but noticeable curve was created and kept her in place.

The teenage girl was a little surprised at first. She was brought back into the moment when she felt Ash's right hand holding onto her left one, his fingers lightly tickling her palm, which was face down in her lap. Then she closed her eyes and tried not to focus on how strange it was that... No, not that it was Ash, but the fact that he was kissing her sideways, as in they were nearly perpendicular to each other

The dark-haired boy smiled when he felt her move and thus ceased his own actions and let her work herself. A second later he couldn't help it and his lips moved again. But only for another second before he slowly withdrew, to watch as she pulled back with no other choice and opened her eyes slowly.

Misty let her head drop down a few notches so that she stared searchingly at the ground – coincidentally where her fallen chocolate lay. She reflected, in a matter of seconds, that the times she'd kissed someone it was usually in a boring, expected fashion. Never from the side like that, or with something to prove. And admittedly, she was usually the one to initiate. And none of them had ever really been sweet to her. Or teasing. Or tried to make her too comfortable. Maybe they had felt the same way she had after all those times; nothing.

She jumped a little, feeling the pointer finger on her back move to rub her skin accidentally, and looked up at him.

"Hey," he said, a little softer than normal, but nothing too noticeable. "No need to worry I guess. You're not a bad kisser." Ash grinned, overlooking the fact that they were almost nose to nose and she was probably getting cross-eyed from trying to look at his face.

She blinked a few times. "So, what? You were testing to see if I was broken or something?"

Ash pulled back further, letting his hands slide away from her skin. He shrugged, standing at full height. "Doesn't matter. I gave you a good review anyway," he responded, back to grinning.

Misty huffed, getting up with folded arms, then looked down at the floor and dropped to gather the dozen or so Kisses left in the bag for later. "Yeah, so? You're okay I guess," she said, sounding miffed.

"So you're saying you didn't enjoy that? It was just as bland as all the rest?" he still grinned down at her enticingly.

"What, you thought it'd be amazing because we have some kind of connection? We're just friends Ash," she said condescendingly.

"Misty," Ash said with such seriousness that she had to pause and look up at him. "We don't just have a connection." She watched him. "We have chemistry." His look turned triumphant and she wouldn't know why until later. "And friends don't do this."

"This" being something that he demonstrated to her by once again swooping down on his prey, this time so she lay flat on the dock as he hovered over her and their mouths sealed.

When he pulled back this time, she breathed out two words.

"I lied."

He grinned.

Misty smiled up at him, hesitantly at first and moved her hand up to show him something. He looked down at the chocolate candy between her fingers. "I guess kisses aren't so bad after all."

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "With the right people," he said before leaning down again.

**xo end xo**

**There, done. **No idea how this happened. It came about because I needed something to do late at night and being away from my computer I was suffering withdrawal so I started writing it on paper to pass the time but of course I was dead tired from school so I left it and forget about it for two days. And then I typed up what I had and here I am, finishing it a day and some hours later.

I had no idea what a success this would be. I hope you all enjoyed it! I really did just writing it. There might be some mistakes but right now I'm tired and it's late so I'll reread and correct later, just wanna post and get it out there.

If you're a "fan" of my work already, or are becoming one now because of one fluke story (ha ha) just remember if you need to know anything, concerning what I'm up to or when I'll be updating just check my profile! Thanks a bunch!

10-7-07

12:27am


End file.
